bladesedgfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrianna Fiore
History Born and raised a Senator's daughter on Corellia, Adrianna's life was filled with social gatherings and her mother trying to marry her off. Unbeknownst to her that her father had given up being a Jedi Master at the time to marry her mother and become the Senator of Corellia. Growing up with Leentje and Neav Revata whom lived next door to her as children, she and Leentje became best friends. Unfortunately at the tender age of 10 Adrianna's relationship with her father was cut short abruptly by his murder. Leaving her mother to raise her. Amelia Ultron's goal after Alexander's death was to have her daughter married to one of the other socialite's son's in order to keep her daughter as well off as she was; However, Adrianna had other plans in mind. At age 21, she took her ship The Tide to Dantooine. Adrianna wanted to begin her training as a Jedi. Upon reaching the compound for The Keepers of the Peace, she started out as a Padawan. It was then that she came to find that her father had hidden in a compartment of The Tide a lightsaber with a blue crystal, a set of Jedi robes and a holo explaining to her that he had once been a Jedi Master and he had hoped that she would one day choose the same path. He had foreseen his upcoming death and knew that one day his daughter would seek out a future with the Jedi. Alexander Ultron, Senator of Corellia took the initiative and placed the items into his ship, hid them well, leaving the ship to her so she would find them in the years to come. Knowing all of this, Adrianna continued on with her training until she met her life's goal to become a Jedi Master. Not only did she train diligently to receive the status she has today, but she battled many Sith to keep the innocent of the Galaxy safe. Shortly after arriving on Dantooine, the young Corellian met her husband Methias Fiore, Prince of Y'Sad. Almost immediately he swept her off her feet with his romantic and protective nature over her. He gave her the loving name of 'Mahalla' meaning soul mate. Methias left the Jedi order to return to his home planet to reside with his brother Elias, the King of Y'Sad and become a politician. Adrianna remains a dedicated Jedi on Dantooine serving the Galaxy holding his place for him amongst them if Methias chose to come back to the Jedi one day. On a visit home to Corellia, the Senator's daughter came to find out the truth about her father's death. His best friend, fellow Senator and neighbor; Brendan Revata was in fact his killer. Come to find that Amelia Ultron and Brendan Revata had been having a long term affair as well as their being a vote in the Senate in which Alexander was not in favor of and was in fact the deciding vote upon. Alexander had found out about the affair and confronted his wife on the issue and advised her to put a stop to it. In order for Brendan to get the law passed and be able to continue their relationship, the only way out was to murder Alexander. This information practically devastated Adrianna when she found out the truth. Luckily Methias was there to be with her during the time she received the news. During this time Sith Mistress Athena Somir had begun stalking the Jedi in her dreams, to the point in which she could not sleep for 10 days at a time just to keep the Sith out of her dreams. Oh how she tried to hide the pain from Methias and the fact that she was not sleeping. Finally he caught her after 10 days and began his own search for Athena. Adrianna had begged Athena to leave him out of it. Athena being the relentless person she was seemingly let her hold on Adrianna and Methias go. Due to the high importance of her job and how necessary it is to keep herself available at any time to defend those that are unable to defend themselves, their children Ceryni, Yaran, Il'Sirus stay home with their father. The holos the Master and Princess gets from them are frequent, but she misses seeing them grow older and have the ability to train them as Jedi as well. Especially now that they are at the prime age of Younglings. The Jedi Master had promised to her husband she would never train the children as Jedi even though they are all Force adept. Methias feels as though the children need to make their own choices when it comes to either the light or the Dark side of the Force. Approximately one year ago, the Jedi Master went home to visit her husband and children. When she awoke, her husband was not in their bed, but his bloody pants were hanging from the door knob. Following the trail of blood, the woman realized she no longer felt her husband's presence. Coming upon another bedroom, she found his body, mutilated and words written in blood on the wall. Athena had murdered Methias Fiore. This devastated the Jedi/wife and their children. His brother did not allow her to take the children off planet because he did not feel she would be able to protect them even at the Compound. While trying to recover from her depression and guilt of his death, the Master made her way into the clinic in which Dr. Braedon Burke works. There was an immediate attraction. Allowing her to use their family home as a two week retreat, it helped heal the woman's soul so much. Since then they have 'seen' each other, yet it was not official because she was still grieving. Her Brother in law, King Fiore had arranged for a week long stay for the children to visit with their mother on Corellia. Adrianna invited Brae to come along so he would be able to meet the children, her mother and her brother. Her children fell for Dr. Burke relatively quickly. Her youngest daughter Sirus had a difficult time at first, but Brae convinced her otherwise. Once again Athena crashed her family reunion, this time killing Adrianna's mother. Not many tears were shed for the woman because she'd been half the reason Adrianna's father was dead. Athena took more from her than she had ever done before. Nathaniel's girlfriend who was pregnant was murdered by Athena as well, she kidnapped the children and Athena's Apprentice Philip Guychard had almost killed Braedon. Thank goodness that Rianna Organa was there to keep him alive until they were able to get the proper medical attention. Upon searching for her children, she came upon the knowledge that Maim Somir had taken their son and Athena had her daughters. Adrianna flew to Balmorra to get the girls back first knowing full well that she was teaching them the ways of the Sith. Athena had already turned Yaran against her, but she escaped with Sirus on her new ship My Mahalla. The new ship was necessary after Athena ordered the destruction of The Tide. .